Will & Evvy: an AU
by kadaq6
Summary: Will Herondale is alone. Tessa left with Jem and now he has no one. until a certain lady comes to live at the institute..
1. Chapter 1

William Herondale downed another sherry as he looked outside the window at the busy Londoners rushing by. The silence of the Institute rang in his ears. No violin music from Jem. No laughter from Tessa. The only noise was the soft cooing of Henry and Charlotte's baby. His depression grew more intense as he stared outside the window. He thought back to the day his world collapsed around him- had that only been last week?- and sighed. His best friend Jem had told him he was going to the Silent City to try and recover from his illness that was killing him and his fiancé, whom Will was madly in love with, followed him to wait for him. Now, Will was alone. Well he had Henry and Charlotte but they had their own lives to focus on and they couldn't spend their time with him. He kept feeling sorry for himself as he made some tea and heard a knock on the front door. He ignored it but no one was answering.

"Is anyone going to get that?" he called rather annoyed

When he realized no one was, he scowled and went to open it "What?" he snapped irritably

The woman on the steps blinked and tipped her head "Am I at the wrong place?"

Will rolled his eyes "What or who are you looking for?"

"The Institute." She said softly

"Well you found it."

She sighed in relief and smiled "I am glad"

Will eyed her cautiously "You're Irish"

"I am" she nodded

"Name?"

"Elvira Meriwether"

"Elvira? Odd name"

"I agree. I never liked it"  
"Well you better come in and find Char"

"Thank you Mister…?"

"Herondale. William Herondale. My friends call me Will."

"Pleasure to meet you" she picked up her bag and followed him.

"You're awfully short." He peered down at her

"I cannot help that." She shrugged

He led her to where Charlotte was and watched her smile shyly at her.

"You must be Elvira" charlotte smiled warmly

She nodded "Pleasure to meet you, miss"

"Call me Charlotte. This is my husband Henry. You've already met Will"

She glanced at him "Yes I have had that pleasure"

Henry snorted "Will being his normal, charming self I assume?"

Will scowled at Henry and went to his room. Charlotte sighed and walked with Elvira so she could see her room.

"Don't mind Will. He's been through a lot and isn't reacting well"

Elvira nodded in understanding "That is understandable"  
Charlotte showed her to her room and smiled "I hope you like it here, Elvira."

"Thank you Charlotte." Elvira set her bag down and started unpacking. She placed her books on the nightstand and hung up her dresses. She did not hear Will lean against her doorframe.  
"Shakespeare fan?"

She jumped and spun around "Mr. Herondale!"  
"Will is fine"

"You surprised me"

He sauntered in and picked up her book collection "Shakespeare and Dickens."

She nodded "I love their works."

"Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, Taming of the Shrew, David Copperfield, Nicholas Nickleby… Tale of Two Cities…" he stiffened

"You don't like that one?"

"It's not that. I just knew someone who loved it."

She nodded "That one might be my favorite Dickens. "

"Not you too. I still think it's gloomy"

"It's beautiful. Like Romeo and Juliet. Death was the only way the problem could be solved. Sacrifice is the truest expression of love."

He watched her and pondered those words "That is very deep, Elvira"  
she offered a smile and continued unpacking.  
"This all the books you own?'"

"Books are quite heavy. I couldn't carry my whole collection so I had to sell most of them for train and boat fare"

"How large was the collection?"

"I had books by Wilkie Collins, Jane Austen, more Shakespeare, more Dickens, and some Scott. Poetry. It was so hard having to sell most of them and just take what I couldn't live without."

He leaned against the doorframe "Your accent is very heavy"  
"I lived in Ireland all my life."

"Why come here?"

"New start."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business." She closed the door to the wardrobe and smoothed back loose pieces of blonde hair.

He scowled in frustration "I don't like blondes" he snapped

She raised a brow "I never asked you to like me. "

He could not argue with that so he simply left the room. Elvira shrugged and finished her unpacking. He stormed down the hall and into the dark recesses of his room. He pretty much ignored Elvira as she settled in and she did not really mind. She was not here to make friends. She was here to train. Will watched her train diligently and admired her form. Though she was short, she had a nice figure and even if Will was no longer interested in love, he could admire a gorgeous female figure. He watched her as she practiced in her black trousers that showed off her slim waist and her shapely legs. His eyes wandered to her blonde hair pulled back into a braid and her full pink lips. She blew at a loose ringlet and he was curious about what her hair looked like loose and unbound. He could not take his eyes off her for a moment. He watched her in admiration until she caught him

"Like what you see?" she grinned

"I can always admire a female form, Elvira" he smirked

"Even if her hair is blonde?"

He chuckled and nodded "Even then"

He sauntered off and she watched him. Will took to watching her every day she practiced and a tentative friendship grew between them. Before Will knew what was happening, he started to fall for her. He sought out ways to see her and make her smile. He liked that dimple in her cheek when she laughed and found anyway to make it appear. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her blonde hair and his hands itched to touch it.

One night, sleep would not come to Will. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He went down for a drink and found Elvira awake. His heart fluttered a little.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head and shivered

"Come."

She followed him into the library. He sat her down and wrapped a blanket around her

"There. You are so little that you feel the cold easier"

She smiled at him and his heart soared

"Why are you awake, Will?"  
He looked down "I miss Jem."

She covered his hand with hers and listened as he poured out the tale.

"Oh will. I am so sorry"

Will barely heard her as he watched her. He tucked a loose blonde ringlet behind her ear. She leaned into his hand when he trailed it down her cheek

"Your hair is so soft. And curly"

She nodded "It's natural"

He traced her jaw with his fingers and she shivered which made him smile.

"Elvira…Evvy…" he breathed

"Evvy?" she smiled

"I made up a nickname for you" he grinned

"I quite like it."

"Well then, Evvy- my Evvy- I find that I rather want to kiss you if I may"

She smiled "you have my permission"

He threaded his hands in her soft hair and tugged her close to him. He smiled then placed his lips on hers, unprepared for the jolt of electricity that would arise from the kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed on, tugging her onto his lap. When they finally stopped, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, rubbing her back slowly. She spread the blanket over them both and snuggled into his side. They talked softly until they both fell asleep.

Will woke up with golden curls in his face. He smiled and looked down at the little lady in his arms. She stirred  
"Did I fall asleep?" she murmured

He smiled and nodded "I did too, love. Best sleep I've had in a while."

She smiled and smoothed his hair. He kissed her palm causing her to giggle.

"I must look a sight" she attempted to smooth a few wayward curls

He stopped her hands "A beautiful sight" he kissed her forehead "Ev, I never thought I would feel like this again. I never thought I would feel again"

She chewed her lip "I have to tell you something"

"You aren't married are you?" he joked

She smiled "No. it's about my father"

He nodded "Go on then"

She took a breath "My mother was a hunter. She gave up that life to marry a vampire-a reformed one-and then they had me…when I was a baby; he was killed because of what he was. And then my mother was killed for loving him. I was left orphaned. No one wanted me. I lived in an orphanage where I was left alone because of who my father was. "

He frowned and tightened his grip on her waist

She sighed shakily "I was alone until I came here. No one ever wanted me… until you"

He cupped her face in his hands "I want you. I am falling in love with you, Elvira Rose Merriweather"

She gasped and tears started spilling down her cheeks

"Don't cry, Ev" he begged her

"No one has ever loved me" she whispered

He hugged her close and kissed her ear "I'm here, love" he whispered

She hugged him "I should go get changed"

He sighed and let her go "Do hurry back"

She giggled and went to her room. She left her hair down and pulled on a light blue dress then hurried back down to him. he grinned and opened his arms. She let him gather her close

"Are you sure you're ok?" she looked at him


	2. Chapter 2

Will nodded and kissed her forehead "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged "Well last night you were feeling down"

He grinned and tweaked her nose "You fixed that Ev."

She rolled her eyes and squeezed him "Come now. We do have to practice and find something to eat"

"Ohhhh that means you'll be in those trousers that I so admire" he wrapped his arms around her waist

She giggled "Oh you admire my trousers? "

"Well mostly the legs in them but sure. It's the trousers" he winked

She attempted to disentangle herself so she could find some food but he caught her and kissed her long and slow before letting her go. She made him some tea in the kitchen and sat across from him.

"So. Why me? Why do you like me?"

He smiled and sipped his tea "You're different. You tell me what for. You're funny. You're wellread, and you're adorable. Is that enough?"

She wrinkled her nose "I suppose"

He smirked "I don't even have to ask you the same question. You obviously like me for my rugged good looks"

She rolled her eyes "Let's go with that"

He laughed and kissed her cheek when he rose "I have to go on an errand for Charlotte. I will see you when I return"

She smiled and nodded "alright"

Will left whistling and grinning like a fool. He had not felt this happy since before Jem left.

Elvira occupied her time with practicing and went to help charlotte prepare a room for a visitor. She changed into a dress and started to head downstairs. Will caught her hand in his

"I missed the trousers?" he sighed

She nodded "I am afraid so."

He kissed her temple "There's always tomorrow"

She laughed and they entered the dining room. Will pulled Elvira's chair out for her and they sat down next to each other. Elvira saw the guest and was sure she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't place where. His eyes locked on her and made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mr. Hyde, this is Elvira Meriwether and William Herondale. You two, this is Jackson Hyde"

Elvira offered a small smile and Will nodded his head. Elvira wished she could place where she had seen him before. It bothered her throughout the meal and she frowned, thinking. Will looked at her

"You alright, Evvy?" he whispered

She nodded once and continued eating "Not here." She whispered

He frowned and nodded and kept looking at her throughout the meal worriedly.

She got up and helped charlotte with the dishes, feeling Hyde's cold dark eyes on her the entire time.

After she was done, will hurried her to the library "What's wrong?"

"I know that man from somewhere but I do not know where"

He tilted his head "oh?"

"It was bothering me that I couldn't place him"  
"is that all?"

"What? You don't believe me?"  
He shook his head

She rolled her eyes "Yes that is all. "

He kissed her and smiled "Don't frown so much. Your smile is much prettier"  
she grinned and kissed him back "I like seeing you happy"

He rested his cheek on her head and sighed happy "You are so short"

She laughed "How romantic"

He chuckled "well you are"  
"I still can't help that"

He cupped her cheek in his hand "don't worry. I like it"

She giggled "I would hope so

He kissed her again and then let his lips travel to her cheek and ear. He nibbled her ear and she laughed "William!"

He grinned wickedly and squeezed her waist "I should let you get some sleep."

She nodded and pushed his hair back "You try to sleep too, ok?"

He leaned into her hand "Oh believe me, darling, I will be sleeping better than I ever have"

They parted and Elvira sat on the edge of the bed unable to sleep. She changed into her nightgown and went down for some tea. The Institute was dark but tonight, the darkness felt ominous to Elvira, instead of cozy. She nervously made tea and went into the library to drink it. She saw a shadowed figure and although she knew better, she prayed it was Will.

"Will?"

The figure chuckled "Guess again"

She swallowed "Mr. Hyde. Can I help you?"

He smirked "You remembered me. I could tell"

She laughed softly and nervously "Yes but I do not know from where"

He grinned "I am a hunter."

She went pale "oh. Oh. I remember now"

He circled her "I hunt vampires like you. Scum as far as I can tell"

She glared "I am only half vampire. "

"Still one of them. What would your Shadowhunter friends have to say about that?"

"Will doesn't mind. Charlotte knows too"

He scoffed "you let yourself think that"

She faltered "Don't say that"

He pulled a stake out of his coat pocket and advanced towards her "Don't make this harder than it has to be, Miss. Meriwether"

"I won't let you harm me without a fight"

He lunged and she ducked quickly. She grabbed a letter opener off the desk to protect herself with and he laughed at her. She glared and backed away "Don't touch me"

He managed to scrape her arm and she cried out louder than she had to so Will would hear. He continued to advance upon her and she tried to fight him off. The fight was going well for Elvira, until he knocked the letter opener out of her hand. She backed up slowly and watched him.

She cried for help as he tackled her to the ground. He grinned evilly "Any last words, downworlder?"

She glared "only this: I love William Herondale and I always will"

He raised the stake up and she closed her eyes, preparing for the pain.

"Get off her!" her eyes flew open

"Will" she breathed

Will knocked Mr. Hyde off her and fought with him. Elvira tried to control her shaking.

He managed to knock Hyde out and then dashed over to Elvira

"Ev.. Ev… are you ok?"

She nodded silently and shook

Will held her close "I'm here. You're ok"

She clung to him" I thought I was going to die"

He nodded and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner… you're bleeding"

She nodded "I know"  
"I love you" he whispered  
"I love you" she replied still shaken 


	3. Chapter 3

Elvira closed the door behind her and shivered. She wiped the snow off her shoulders and untied her bonnet. Will walked in the foyer and smiled

"You're home"

She nodded at the books on the side table "I got us some new reading material"

Will hooked her waist with his arms and kissed her pink nose "You're freezing"

"It is snowing out, William"

He rolled his eyes "Cheeky"

She smiled and pecked his mouth "Is there any hot cocoa?"

"I made you some. "  
"You did?"

"Well…Char may have helped"

She laughed and slid her mittens off "I do love you William Herondale"  
He grinned and led her to the kitchen  
"Sit sit" he ushered her to a chair and handed her a mug. She took a sip "tell Charlotte it's very good"

William smiled at her "Your nose is still pink"

"It's winter and we live in London. It's freezing in London in April!"

He nodded "Wouldn't have it any other way"

"I'm surprised you still love it so much"

"Why?"

"Well after Jem… and Tessa… aren't there bad memories?"

He frowned "Most of them were happy and the sad ones wouldn't make me leave"

She wrinkled her nose "it's just surprising is all"

"Why?" he said slightly annoyed

"William. Usually when one has bad memories of a place, they don't stay there"

"Well I'm not everyone!"  
"Don't get so upset. I didn't mean anything by it"

"Elvira you think I would leave the place I was the happiest with my best friend? With the women I love?"

"Women?" her eyes went wide

Will knew he had made a mistake and grimaced "You…and…Tessa"

"You still love Tessa?" her face went pale

"I don't think I could ever stop loving Tessa"

"But… I thought you loved me"

"I do! I love you and Tess"

"You can't love Tessa and I at the same time. You can't be in love with us both!"

"Yes I can!"

"No will. You can't. What if I'm not good enough? What if you love her more?"

"That's stupid"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" she blinked quickly

"Stop twisting everything! Stop being so annoying!" he yelled

"I just asked a question William!"

"You're just insecure because you're half vampire and no one else loved you and I still do regardless of that fact"

She stood, pale and shaking "don't you ever speak to me again William Herondale." She choked on a sob and ran upstairs.

Will instantly realized what he had said and jumped up "Evvy wait!"

She retreated to her room and Will heard her door slam. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He heard soft footsteps  
"Oh Char! I ruin everything!"

"William Herondale. What are you talking about?"

He looked up quickly "Tess?'

She smiled "Hello Will"

He stood "What are you doing here? Is it Jem?"

She shook her head "no…the brotherhood told me I should come back for a while. See all of you"

He gulped "I've missed you"

She smiled "I've missed you too"

Inside, Will was panicking. "Have you seen Char yet?"

"no… I'll just go find her"

Tessa walked away and will rushed to apologize to Elvira.

"Ev. Ev. Please open up. I love you" he begged her

She opened the door, tears streaming down her cheeks "Go away"

"I have to talk to you"  
"Go ahead. Talk"

"Tessa is back"  
she went even paler "you said you still loved her. That should make you happy"

He shook his head fiercely "I love _you_, you ninny"

"Name calling doesn't help, William"  
he cupped her face "evvy… I am so in love with you"

"What about Tessa? What about the fact I'm half vampire?"

"She doesn't matter and who your father was certainly doesn't. I'm sorry"

Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks "Will you were so cruel"  
"I always seem to say the worst things"

"I just don't know, Will"

He looked at her panicked "Don't leave me. Please. I can't live without you"

"You'd have Tessa"

"I want you!"

"You do?" she sniffled

"Yes! I want you, Rosebud. I want my Evvy. My little Rosebud"

She started to weep "I love you"

He hugged her and lifted her off her feet "I love you more than anyone else"

She buried her face in his neck "I'm sorry"

"No. I am the sorry one. Forgive me?"

"Yes. Oh yes of course"

He tightened his arms around her and sat on her bed with her on his lap

"Will! This is my bedroom"  
he grinned "I am aware"  
"You are wicked"

He kissed her lovingly "Don't worry. I'll make sure you retain your honor"

She poked his stomach "Rake"

He kissed her again and again until they heard a gasp and will remembered he had left the door wide open

"Tess"

"Who is this?"

William stood and slid his arm around Elvira's waist "this is Elvira."

Elvira smiled shyly

"are you two…intimate?"

Elvira turned beet red and Will stammered  
"no! just…madly in love" will smiled down at Elvira

Tessa gaped "I thought…you loved me"

"Tess you left me all alone. I had no one. That's when I met Evvy"

"I'm sorry Will! I swear I am."

He sighed "I love Evvy"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa looked between them, panicked "I came back Will"

"Tess it's too late"

She shook her head "no. no it cannot be."

Will gripped Evvy's waist "it is"

Elvira was feeling rather uncomfortable about being in the middle of this and extricated herself from Will's grip. He frowned at her and she kissed his cheek "I must go" she whispered hurrying off.

He watched her go, frowning and turned back to Tessa.

"I am sorry. She is everything to me and I will not hurt her."

"I hear a 'but' in there"

"No you don't! I love Elvira"

"And me. You love me"

"I don't think I could ever stop"

She stepped closer "So there is hope for me"

"Tessa-"

She stopped him with a kiss and Will flailed his arms. He groaned then returned her kiss with a vengeance

"No! "He pulled off after a moment "this is wrong. I love Elvira"

"You kissed me back"

"I adore her. I need her. I-I-"

Just to be sure he was really over her; he grabbed her and kissed her again. He didn't know that his Evvy was standing on the stairs, listening. She covered her mouth as she sobbed silently. She tiptoed down the stairs and curled up in a large armchair in the library. The tears would not stop flowing and she eventually cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile, Will was staring at Tessa

"I shouldn't have done that" guilt flooded his heart "I'm not in love with you anymore. I love you but I'm in love with Evvy"

He ran down the hall and into his room. He buried his face in his hands, unsure of how he'd ever face her again. He fell asleep as well and dreamt of someone he had longed to see…..

_Will blinked and saw a familiar face_

"_Jem?"_

_He smiled a little "Hello William"_

_Will grabbed Jem and embraced him for a long moment. When they had let go, Jem sighed_

"_You betrayed Elvira. She seems nice from what I've been told."_

"_You know about her?"_

"_I have my ways" he winked_

_Will laughed "she's pretty amazing"_

_Jem laid a hand on his shoulder "I am here to offer you a choice. Life with Elvira or life with Tessa"_

_Will blanched and let Jem explain_

"_With Elvira, you are happy and adored all your days. Tessa comes back to the Silent City and waits. Elvira and you have three children and you live to ripe old age, terribly in love"_

_Will smiled softly, imaging Evvy as his wife_

"_Life with Tessa offers a different story. You marry Tessa and…" he hesitated "Elvira-"_

"_She's there too?" Will interrupted_

"_Yes now don't interrupt" Jem smirked "anyway, Elvira gives up her immortality that she inherited from her father and saves my life. And I marry her" Jem blushed_

_Will's eyes went huge "I choose between you and Evvy then?"_

_Jem nodded "You are able to live in the alternate world for a time but then you must choose for good"_

"_Then I choose the alternate life"_

_Jem nodded and Will went to sleep_

_Will woke up next to…Tessa. He stumbled down the stairs and saw Jem with Evvy. They were beaming at each other and looked completely in love. He knew that his decision had been the right one. He lived quite happily in the Other Life but the more time he was around Evvy, the more he wanted her and the more he loved her. He started to feel panicked because he wanted to be with Elvira so much._

"_I want my real life back! I want Evvy!" he shouted at the sky "I want Ev!"  
_

"Ev!" will woke up with a start. It was the middle of the night and he tried to catch his breath. He got out of bed and went to find her. She wasn't in her room so he checked the library. He saw her, curled up fast asleep in a chair. He smiled and walked closer, then noticed the tearstains on her cheeks. He paled and kneeled in front of her

"Ev?"

She stirred then blinked sleepily. She gasped and flinched away from him

"I saw. You kissed her" she whispered

"oh ev. It was a mistake. I swear"

She looked away "you said you loved me. But you kissed her"  
he winced "I am so sorry…there's more"

Elvira's head shot up "what?"

Will proceeded to tell her about his dream and her face went ashen as he did

"You didn't choose me"  
"only because of Jem!"  
"But you didn't choose me! How can you say you love me but choose her?"

"I'm sorry. I realized you were the only one for me"

She scoffed "how can I trust anything you say now?"

"evvy. Love, don't do this"  
"Do what? Tell you the truth?"

He reached for her hand but she snatched it back and he flinched

"Evvy are you immortal?"

She nodded slowly "Yes"

"Well then I am not the only one who made a mistake"  
"what mistake did I make?"

"You didn't tell me!"

"I didn't realize I had to"

He rolled his eyes "kinda a good thing to know"

"Do not make this about me. You didn't choose me Will!"

**To be continued**

**Sorry guys! Super busy. Will update soon**


	5. Chapter 5

Will tried to convince Elvira that he loved her and only her but it was to no avail. She had retreated inward and he could not draw her out.

"Just go Will. Please"

Will sullenly stood and left her in the library. He went back to his room and just cried. Will couldn't remember the last time he cried but the aching feeling of loss had driven him to tears. He did not think he could survive without Elvira and her love. He had foolishly thrown it away in the name of love for Jem but now… now his little Evvy would not even speak to him. Guilt stabbed his heart as he thought of how vacant and empty her usually shining blue eyes looked. He hated himself for breaking her heart and he didn't know how to repair it.

Elvira hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed hard. She was convinced that Will never actually loved her and she was just a distraction until Tessa came home. Her heart broke at the thought of never speaking to Will again but she felt as though her heart could never be repaired. She went upstairs and threw a few of her things into a bag. She left the books on the nightstand and wrote two notes: one for Charlotte and one for Will. She choked on a sob as she tiptoed out of the Institute and retreated into the night. She took a train to Yorkshire and decided to stay at the Institute there for a time. When Will woke up, he dashed to Elvira's room to beg her forgiveness and found the notes. He tore his open and sat on the bed to read it:

_Dear Will,_

_When you read this, I will be gone. I have decided to leave London and go away to another Institute. I cannot live here knowing you do not love me. Marry Tessa. Love Tessa. Maybe we were never meant to be. Maybe I was just a distraction until your true love came back. Whatever I was, I am grateful to have known love, even if it was only for a time and for that I must thank you. Thank you, William, for showing me what it truly meant to be loved. I will always be grateful and I will always love you._

_All my love always,_

_Elvira _

His hands shook as he finished the much too short letter. He went to Charlotte and handed hers to her.

"She's gone" he said flatly "Evvy is gone'

Charlotte looked up at him "oh Will"

He sunk into a chair "I love her and she thinks I love Tessa"

She patted his shoulder "leave her be for a time then go find her. I know where she is but she needs time to heal before she can start to forgive you."

"She explained why she left then?"

"I'm afraid so"

"I'm such a fool Char. I adore Evvy and I lost her. I cannot believe what I have done"

Will was like a ship set adrift without Elvira. He didn't know how to live without her. Months went by and only Charlotte had letters from her. She never once corresponded with Will.

Will begged Charlotte to tell him where she was. Finally, she relented.

Will boarded the next train for Yorkshire and prayed hard that she would not only see him, but forgive him.

**I know its short! To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

The train seemed to move at a snail's pace. Will waited impatiently for it to arrive in Yorkshire so he could endeavor to get his girl back. When it pulled into the station, he ran off and asked directions to the school there. As he walked up the hill, he heard laughter on the breeze. He would know that laugh anywhere and just hearing it made his heart soar. He saw Elvira in the distance laughing as she was chased by a tall, blonde man. He scowled as he realized that the man was Gabriel Lightwood and his brother Gideon. Even though his sister was being courted by Gabriel and Gideon was engaged to Sophie Collins, who was also running around, he didn't like his Evvy being chased by them and enjoying it. He walked closer and called her name. She spun around and froze.

"Will" she said, going pale

He smiled a little "Hi"

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She was breathing rapidly and she turned and ran inside. He started to follow when Gabriel stopped him

"Move, Lightworm!"

Gabriel scowled "she obviously doesn't want to see you, Herondale. Don't force her to talk to you. Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"I need to talk to her, Gabriel! I need her to listen and forgive me."

"You broke her heart, William. Do you really think that can be fixed so easily?"

"I love her. I have to see her."

"Only if she wants to see you. We won't force her to talk to you."

Gabriel let him pass and Will dashed up the stairs to her.

"Evvy! Evvy please listen to me!" he said running up the stairs. He paused, not knowing which room was hers

"Go away, Will!"  
He walked towards her voice "Please, love. I am so sorry for what happened"

He could hear her crying as she answered "I do not want to see you!"  
He rested his hand on her door "I am so sorry I didn't choose you from that start. I am sorry I kissed her. I need you. You have to listen to me!"

She opened the door and he nearly fell into her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks

"Did I give any indication that I wanted to see you?"

He faltered "Well. No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I had to talk to you."

She cried hard as she spoke "You broke my heart. You shattered my trust in you."

He reached for her and she flinched away "Don't touch me."

His face fell and he watched her "Please, Evvy."

She hugged herself "you will have to prove to me that I can trust you, Will."

"I will do anything you ask. Please don't leave me or make me leave."

She looked away "You can stay. You will have to earn my trust back."

He nodded like crazy "I'll do it. I swear"

She sighed "and be nice to the Lightwoods. They have been so good to me."

"I'll try. My sister would probably like me to be civil to them, as she courting one and I do like Sophie, who is engaged to the other."

"I met Cecily."

He looked at her and leaned on her doorframe "When?"

"Last week. I liked her"

"I'm glad." He smiled

She smiled a little and Will was glad she was acting normal. She stepped out of her room

"I have to go help Sophie with something for the wedding."

She pushed past him and when to find Sophie. Will sat on the porch and looked out at the beautiful rolling, green hills. It reminded him of his childhood in Wales. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"She forgive you?"

Will jumped and opened his eyes "Gabriel! You scared the living daylights out of me"

He rolled his eyes "Did Elvira forgive you?"

"I have to earn her trust back"

"Good girl. I'm glad she didn't just fall into your arms."

"Why?" he said slightly annoyed

"Well when she first came here, she didn't talk to anyone. She was just sad all the time. She talked to Sophie first, then me and Gideon. When she finally opened up about why she came here… we started to feel protective of her. She's like a sister to us and she even kinda looks like us. We don't want her to get hurt again and we don't want her to just forgive you without making you work for it." He smirked

He crossed his arms "I do love her, you know. I am madly in love with her."

"Then why did you kiss Tessa?"

He scowled "I do not have to tell you this"  
"Well I am curious and I don't think even Evvy knows"

"She lets you call her Evvy?"

He nodded "Said it's her nickname. Anyway, why did you kiss her?"

He sighed "the first time she kissed me and then… I kissed her. I don't even know why I did it. I knew it was wrong and I adore my Ev. I just… I was just curious to see if I still felt anything for Tessa and all it showed me was that I adored Evvy more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone"  
Gabriel smiled a little then frowned "it'll take you a while to prove it to her."

He sighed "I know. I am well aware of this"  
Gabriel leaned against the porch railing "Cecy loved her."

"Does she know about Ev and me?"

He nodded "I told her"

Will sighed again "Great"

Gabriel looked out at the green hills "Evvy painted this view the other day and it was one of the most beautiful pictures I have ever seen."

"She paints?"

Gabriel glanced at him "You don't know her that well do you?"

He frowned "of course I do. She just never mentioned she could paint"

"Well she can and she is amazing"

Will felt so guilty that he didn't know this about the woman he supposedly loved. He waited on the porch until she came up, alone.

"Where's Sophie?" he called

"She met Gideon in town so I let them eat alone" she smiled a little

He stood as she walked up the stairs to the house "Why didn't you tell me you could paint?"

She blinked "it never came up"  
"I want to know everything about you, Elvira"

She flushed and looked away

"Can I see your drawings?"

She chewed her lip "you want to?"

"Of course I do" he smiled

She nodded "wait here"

She went inside and came back out with a sketch book. "Here" she handed it to him

He took it in his hands and flipped through the book "You're good, Ev"

She smiled wide for the first time since he had seen her "thanks"

He found one of himself and grinned "You have made me quite handsome, evvy"

She blushed and looked down

He looked at her and smiled "I love them"  
she took the book back and their fingers brush. She gasped and will laced their fingers. She snatched her hand back and went inside. He groaned and sat down. Elvira put him through hell the next few weeks as they slowly repaired their relationship. He played by her rules in an effort to win back her love. One day, about six weeks later, he slipped a note under her door in an effort to really prove how sorry he was.

Elvira saw the note on the floor and picked it up. She instantly recognized Will's handwriting and opened it. The words brought tears to her eyes and she started to sob. Her heart filled with love for her Will and she went down to the library where she knew he was

"Will" she whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks

His head popped up "Ev? What's wrong?"

She cried "I love you"

He stood and walked over slowly "Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?"

She nodded as she sobbed and he pulled her into his arms.

"Evvy" he breathed into her hair

She hugged him tight "I love you"

He started to cry into her curls and she looked at him "Will?"

'I thought I lost you for good"

"Never for good"

He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs "I love you so much"

She smiled "I love you more"

He laughed and kissed her gladly. He lifted her off her feet and kissed her hard. She returned it and slid her fingers into his thick black hair. They continued to kiss until they ran out of air.

"Marry me" he said

"What?" she breathed  
"You heard me. Marry me" he grinned

"Will. This is just your emotion talking"

He shook his head vehemently "I love you more than anyone in the world. I want to marry you."

She studied his face "I don't know…"

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then marry me. Let us go home engaged."

She smiled slowly "Alright"

He set her down and got on one knee "Elvira Rose Merriweather, I love you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

She smiled and nodded "Yes. Yes I will"

He stood and kissed her with passion. He tangled his hands in her curly locks and kissed her. The emotion in the kiss surprised them both as they fell more deeply in love than ever before. They kissed on as Gabriel walked into the room.  
"Woah! Calm down you two!"

They quickly pulled apart and Elvira turned red. Will hooked an arm around her waist

"Whatever do you want, Gabriel?"

"I came in for a book and found you two in here" he smirked

"I am allowed to kiss my beautiful fiancé am I not?"

"Fiancé!" he gaped

She nodded and smiled "Will and I are engaged, Gabriel"

He rushed forward and hugged her, spinning her around "I am happy for you, Posie"

"Ahem. Posie?" will looked at them

"Yeah. Her middle name is Rose so I called her Rosie Posie and sometimes just Posie."

"Don't know how I feel about you having pet names for my fiancé" Will smirked

"I think you just like saying fiancé" Gabriel grinned and hugged Elvira tight

"We are going to miss you around here, Evvy."  
She smiled "I hope you will come visit"

Gabriel kissed her temple "You just try and keep me away. And Cecy, especially when she finds out you're marrying her brother"

Elvira laughed and hugged him one last time before going over to Will who promptly slid his arm around her. She beamed up at him and Will glanced at Gabriel "How did you know she'd leave?"

"I knew she liked it here but London is her home. It always was" he replied

"Actually…" she smiled "Will is my home. I could live anywhere, as long as I am with him"

Gabriel pretended to choke "ugh I cannot take all this adorable. Congratulations you two"

As soon as he left, Will kissed his Evvy again. Laughing, she returned it.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
